Vlad for Pie, Pie for Vlad
by 2numagirls
Summary: Yes, the title DOES have something to do with the fic.you wont know why until several chapters later thoughVlad fails an attempt to turn Danny evil, only making himself turn good.Good news for Danny?No,Vlad's annoying as a nice guy.Can Danny fix it all?


** HHHHEEEELLLOOOO!!!! Good day! Okay, yes, tis my first ficceh! If you don't count me as co-writer of a discontinued DP fic-Vlad...cowboy shirt...unclean...twitch-But tis very long ago I helped with it.(hmm, discontinued...maybe that has to do with it...wait..no..no...) Well, I'm going to try stupid and random fics first, then maybe serious ones, who just really knows.(I find stupid ones much easier) Anywho, enjoy while I take over nick with trisects and tea-or maybe vaultsmirks(vault, the most awesomest soda EVER!!!) Yes, I may not own Danny Phantom right now(mr.hartman does!) BUT I TWILL!!!!!MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!! ONTO THE FIC!!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"zzzzzzz...ghosts...dash...MJ-AHH!!!!"

...he woke up...- WHAT THE HECK WAS HE DREAMING ABOUT!??!O.o It was Danny Fenton. Ya know, that one fourteen year old, with ghost powers, that no one's supposed to know about-...you read nothing.

" Ugh...another nightmare, the fourth one this week!" He moaned

Wait, fourth? What about the other three?

_flashback_

_ "Wheeeee"_

_Danny was frolicking through the flowers, skipping gracefully step by step.The sun was shining upon this peaceful dream. The skies were...well...sky blue. The birds were out, singing a heavenly song, of love and beauty. All seemed so wonderful and joyous. Danny looked as he was frolicking towards a very special person. The person frolicking back. Both had their arms out, and kept running towards each other. The other person was probably beautiful Sam Manso-HOLY CRUD IT'S TUCKER!!!!STOP THE FLASH BACK!! STOP THE FLASHBACK!!!!_

_end flashback(pants few)_

" Well, I'm glad it's over. Now I can go back to be-"

'BEEP! BEEP!'

And low and behold...it 'twas thous friggeneth alarm clock...eth

" Gah-wait a minute, TODAY'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!!! I TOTALLY FORGOT!!"

Comments like that shows you he doesn't set his own alarm, the lazy teen.

So, he got up, ignored the drool on his pillow, and was off like a turtle! He got into his new-his mom bough it-clothes, looking the same as the old ones.( Picky now aren't we?Hm, he needs a new outfit...yes...)

Instead, he put on some clothes he found in the back of his unorganized closet.It was a green short sleeved baggy shirt. Under it was an orange long-sleeved shirt.His pants were a pair of black trip pants.On his green shirt resembled flames and at the corner, his oval he refuses to get rid of! . (we need to pay him more.)

"Hey-Oh, these look AWESOME! Screw complaining!"( So, maybe keep paying him the same...more for us!D)

Of course, a lot of people could expect that I didn't give him this shirt for no reason at all. Say Danny-

"Yes?"

Take a look at the tag on the long left sleeve.

He did. It had writing on it that read-

_ " Like the shirt? You're not the only one. Look behind you."_

With fright, he stupidly turned around.( Ya no, there were more options than that.----)

"Hiiiiiii Daaaaaaannnyy," they all slyly said.

Uh oh, a guy cartoons' worst nightmare-fangirls. ESPECIALLY the determined ones. AND THEY ARE ON THE LOOSE! RUN DANNY RUN!!

"Gah!" And with that, he ran off.

Some minutes later no one was counting because they had more important things to do-like run after Danny- he finally had to stop. A stampede was behind him! A FRIGGEN STAMPEED!!! But he couldn't do anything, for he ran into a cliff. Now, he was screwed.

"Oh, you have GOT to be kidding!" he remarked.

The ladies started swarming around him. After all this time, they finally caught him.

Wait, can it be true? Is it-DUDE ZOMYGOSH! DANNY ACTUALLY THOUGHT OF SOMETHING!!! SNAPS FOR DANNY!!!snap snap snap sn-wait- I can't snap.o.o He jumped right off the cliff. Being an overly-obsessive fangirl, they jumped off with him.

He quickly shouted," I'm goin' ghost!" and transformed into Danny Phantom and flew straight out of there, leaving all the fangirls to fall down in pain and obsession agony...

"D'oh!"

"D'oh!" "D'OH!"

"D'oh-d'oh!" "D'oh!"

"D'oh! "D'OH!!!" "D'oh!

"D'oh,d'oh!!" "D'oh!"

..."D'oh!"

"Ugh, few," he muttered in relief. Now the horrific terror is over, time to get back home to go to school.( Danny-Can't I just fly to school? me-errrrrr, suure, that works too!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, actually, I made this a few months ago, never got to put it on though.Same with the second chapter. But I didn't write the 3rd one yet, so that will be up to date. Please don't flame a lot, I'm really new at this. So thanks for reading and please tell me what you thought! My friends liked it, so either way I'm still gonna show it to someone. If I at least get some, I'll try to update. I'm a procrastinator-hehe.**


End file.
